Witch Debt Repaid
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Cullen's have left and left with a debt unclaimed. Bella goes to there house and gets a nasty surprise. By a witch who is claiming the Cullen's owe her a debt and Bella will pay it and live with it…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Cullen's have left and left with a debt unclaimed. Bella goes to there house and gets a nasty surprise. By a witch who is claiming the Cullen's owe her a debt and Bella will pay it and live with it…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was still hoping Edward would come back. She was so lost without him. And what with Victoria about she wanted all the Cullen's back. So today she was going to the Cullen house even though it won't help her depression.

She drives to the Cullen's House with Jacob who didn't want to go but was going to make sure Victoria didn't get here and the house looked just the same as ever. Jacob and her get out of her car and has the feeling of dread inside her and she didn't know why. She sees the door open and hoped the Cullen's had returned.

"Do you smell anything?" Bella asks Jacob

"I don't smell a vampire. But someone is there", Jacob replies

She goes to the door and looks inside the house.

"Hello? Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Rosalie? Alice? Jasper? Edward?" Bella asks going inside the house

"Well look who we have here", a voice says

Bella turns and sees a woman in the living room.

"Come have a chat with me. Both of you", the woman says

"Who are you?" Bella asks wearily of the strange woman

"Sometimes people call me Mina. Sit, sit", Mina says

Bella knew she should leave but she couldn't turn around so she sat on a chair.

"Who are you both?" Mina asks

"I am Isabella Swan and this is Jacob Black who is a shape-shifter", Bella bursts out and covers her mouth

"Bella!" Jacob yells, "You shouldn't have told here"

"Did you know the Cullen's?" Bella asks Mina

"You could say that. What are they to you?" Mina asks curiously

Bella felt like lying to Mina but the truth bursts out of her mouth.

"I am part of their family. Edward was surprised to be my mate but Paul another shifter imprinted on me", Bella bursts out and covers her mouth again with her hand

She didn't know why she said that. Did she really believe what she said?

"Why did you say that Bella?" Jacob asks shocked

"Oh this is too perfect. I came here for a debt the Cullen's owe me for a long time. I think I found a way for the Cullen's to pay me back. As they owe me penalties as well", Mina says cackling

Mina gets up and there was crackling green light coming from her hands.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks getting up from her seat and backing away, "Jacob help!"

"I can't move Bella!" Jacob says struggling to get up

"What are you?" Bella asks

"I am a witch", Mina says, "I will bring Paul here to be part of the punishment as I am such a nice person"

Mina snaps her fingers and Paul appears naked.

"How did I get here? What is happening? Bella are you alright?" Paul asks

"The Cullen's have debts and you and your precious Bella will pay the price. I am a witch", Mina says

Jacob was panicking he couldn't move to get to Bella.

"What would the Cullen's do with you?" Bella asks trying to keep her talking

"They wanted me to help their families cope with their lost. I did that. And they haven't repaid the debt I told them they owed me for all the work I did. Now you will pay the debt with interest!" Mina says backing Bella up to a corner

"Please don't do this. I have a father who will worry and doesn't deserve to be hurt", Bella says scared as she was backed up and that Jacob was stuck watching in horror

"Please don't hurt Bella and I. It is the Cullen's fault", Paul begs

"Not my problem. I will tell you want I am going to do. Since I am that nice. I will be turning you both into a dogs the same species. This form will be permeant. And the form will be what your own mind decides. The dogs form will get their instincts into your brain. Sometimes you wouldn't even be able to control the dog within. So Jacob Black expect them to act like the dog they will be like having accidents and so on. But you will have a front row seat Bella and Paul in your minds for what your dog form will be doing. Your memories as a human will drift into dreams and you will be unable to act on those memories. You will truly be dogs", Mina says cackling

"Please don't do this to her", Jacob begs, "Do it too me"

"Just do it to me", Paul begs, "Leave her alone"

"I can't do that it must be a person the Cullen's love. So Bella and Paul will be a dogs forever. As long as Bella's vampires live they will be dogs. They will never change back to their human forms. They will basically be a vampire dog. So Jacob expect to give them to have raw meat with their dog food and water and blood. And it has to be human blood not animal", Mina informs Jacob

"Please don't do this", Bella begs for her life as a human

"And because all 7 vampires who give me an overdue debt…", Mina says

"All of them?" Bella asks stalling

"Yes Carlisle, Esme, Emmett begged me to help their families. Rosalie begged for me to make her gang rapist lives horrible so I have her no bloodlust for that. Edward begged to see his parents one last time and I granted that. Alice begged me to give her back her memories and that I did. Jasper begged me to get him away from my daughter Maria. Carlisle has owed me a debt for 343 years. Esme has owed me a debt for 85 years. Emmett has owed me a debt for 71 years. Rosalie has owed me a debt for 73 years. Jasper has owed me a debt for 68 years. Edward has owed me a debt for 88 years and Alice has owed me a debt for 86 years", Mina informs Bella, "By the way Emmett is your Great Grandfather! This couldn't be sweeter and your other Great-Great Grandfather is Peter Whitlock who was changed by Jasper but sadly doesn't owe me a debt"

Bella was shocked at what she just heard. They all had made a deal with this woman which they hadn't repaid and now she was going to pay for them! And Emmett was her Great Grandfather! The people she had called family where going to ruin her life. Carlisle and Esme who she thought were like parents to her. Emmett and Jasper who were like brothers. Alice who was like a sister. Even Rosalie was like a sister. And of course Edward the love of her life was going to do this to her.

"The transformation into the dog with be excruciatingly painful part of the punishment. And just because I am nice instead of serving me you will serve those shape-shifters you are quite fond off. Or you will serve Peter Whitlock as I will add something nice. You both will also have an unbreakable chains on your necks. That will attach you to any shape-shifters house or your Great Grandfather Emmett or your Great-Great Grandfather Peter. You won't be able to run away. Every night you both will be in excruciating pain as this IS a punishment. You both will be unable to die too all of your vampire family does. But the amount of days too you die add up to all the days that are overdue and the amount of days I decide to add from the Cullen's. Now have I explained everything?" Mina asks smiling

"Please don't", Bella begs with tears in her eyes as she was in the corner of the room

"Sorry but this must be done! I can't have people thinking I have gone soft!" Mina says coming at Bella and Paul her hands glowing

"I will tear you apart if you do this!" Jacob yells

"How will that help?" Mina asks

"The spell will break", Jacob says as it is obvious

"No it won't. Even if I die the spells I have done will live on. As I said this is a permeant arrangement and will only end when all Bella's vampire family is dead. And don't think you shape-shifters killing them will break the curse. They will have to spend if they die 3,000 years as a dog before dying. And each death of a family member will again cause excruciating pain. Anyway they will come to love their dog form. All those I change end up liking and embracing their form. Even if I was to change them back after a minute they would still be melded with their dog minds. It messes with the brain the transformation process does", Mina replies happily

"Please she is my best friend! And Paul is my pack mate!" Jacob begs

"And they can be a best friend as a dog. As it is known a dog is a mans best friend. They will do everything a dog will do. Which includes going into heat. And she will keep going into heat for the rest of her immortal life. So expect lots of puppies from Bella and Paul and maybe Bella with a different dog", Mina crackles

Jacob goes red at that and Bella was mortified.

"You can't let that happen!" Jacob says

"You can't de-sex them. As the magic won't let you and they are under magic and a vet might notice and all your secrets will come out. You will have to put up will her when she is in heat or has puppies with another dog", Mina says grinning

Bella was really scared now she didn't want this. She didn't want to be a dog. She didn't want to lose her mind. Mina gets closer with her hands glowing green.  
"Please have mercy", Bella begs

"No", Mina says

"I will offer anything for your not to do this", Bella begs

"There is nothing else I want", Mina says

"Please have some mercy. Don't change me", Bella begs tears falling

"Please have mercy on my Imprint ", Paul begs

"Now undress. The clothes mess with the transformation process", Mina says

"Never!" Bella says

"I can use magic to order you and it will be painful on your mind too you undress", Mina warns

"I won't get naked!" Bella says defiant

"Very well the painful way", Mina says was a not regretful sigh

She places her finger on Bella's forehead and Bella feels magic go into her mind. And speaking to her.

 _"Undress...undress...undress",_ the magic voice repeats in her mind

"Never!" Bella cries

The voices get louder and louder and more painful before her arms start to undress herself without her consent.

"Bella what are you doing!" Jacob yells seeing Bella unbuttoning her shirt

"I have to", Bella says painfully

"Bella stop", Paul says

Bella's shirt falls to the floor and then she takes off her shoes and socks and follows with her pants till she was in her underwear and bra.

"I can't take the rest off. Please don't make me", Bella cries to the witch

"YOU WILL DO IT", Mina says touching her forehead again and re-enforcing the command

Bella was screaming in pain at the command as her mind tried to fight it. She feels her arms come up and undo her bra and it falls to the floor and then her hands move there way down to her underwear and takes them off she was crying by the time she was done. She was stark naked in front of this creepy witch and her best friend.

"That is better. And you are a beauty. Too bad I am about to change that", Mina says

"Please have mercy", Bella cries

"Now I will shave your human hair off as again that messes with transformations", Mina says pulling out an battery operated shaver

"I will do Paul first", Mina says and freezes him and shaves all his hair off

Including around his balls. Paul couldn't do a thing about it. But he felt violated.

"Now Bella your turn", Mina crackles

"Please no", Bella begs squirming

"I will start down below. Freeze", Mina says touching her with magic and the bottom part of her body freezes

Mina starts the electric shaver and starts on Bella's privates shaving away all the hair so you could see her most intermediate place. She then does under Bella's armpits. And smiles. Jacob looks at Bella in horror as she was being violated. Bella felt violated.

"Now those lovely mahogany locks. Too bad they have to go", Mina says

"Please mercy", Bella says

"Remember this is all the Cullen's fault. Now head freeze", Mina says using her magic

Now she uses the electric razor on Bella's long beautiful mahogany hair and starts shaving it off. All the long locks falls from her head and land on the floor the process of removing her head hair was over in ten minutes to Bella was totally bald. She had even done Bella's eyebrows. Bella had tears falling. And Mina vanishes the hair and takes a picture of Bella before unfreezing her.

"Why take a picture?" Bella sobs

"For my collection and evidence for the debater", Mina replies

"Please stop", Bella sobs

"Now brace yourselves this will be painful as you both have to shrink, reshape limbs, grow limbs and change your insides to go into a dog!" Mina says

Bella and Paul try to squirm away but Mina flashes her hand out and puts a finger on Bella's forehead and another on Paul's. And Bella lets out a bloodcurdling loud scream as she begins to change. Her body melding and bones snapping into place. Each snap she let out another bloodcurdling scream. Each limb that grow also made her let out a bloodcurdling scream. She lets out bloodcurdling screams as her insides where on fire as they changed.

Paul also lets out bloodcurdling screams as he was reshaped and changes this was worse then being able to turn into a wolf. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller. Then he falls to he was on all fours and he feels his mind start to meld with the dog he was becoming.

Bella feels herself getting smaller and smaller. She falls onto all fours and hair starts to grow everywhere and each hair was painfully grown out of her body. She sees her nose lengthen into a hairy snout. And she feels her mind changing and becoming one of a dog. Bella hears her voice starting to change into one of a dogs painful yapping.

After one and a half hours of pure torture the process was complete and Bella was panting on the floor in her dog form. Bella could see that she was not human anymore. But instead of wanting to go back to human she felt her mind liking the fact she was a dog! And didn't want to change back. It was just as the witch said. She sees Paul as a puppy too and he looked like he was happy too.

"Ah they both likes their new forms. Told you Jacob they will not want to change back. By the way you both are a German Shepherd puppies about 8 weeks old. It was a form that your body chose for you. Now I will put the golden chain on you both and you both will be all set. I will even conjure you both permeant unbreakable collar for your pretty necks! That will grow as you both do. By the way it is an electric shock collar", Mina crackles

Mina clicks her fingers and a gold collar appears in her hand. And Mina kneels down in front of Bella. Bella whines as she sees the collar much to her embarrassment.

"Come now little puppy you need your ID collar", Mina coos and locks the collar around Bella's neck

Bella whimpers as the collar clicks into place. She knew that it would never be removed now. Mina puts a collar on Paul's neck too.

"Now time for the chain. This chain will also grow. So it will be a normal lead for a dog. But it will also retract so you can walk around your new home. But if you try to run away it will lock on the floor or grass of your new home and the collar will active and shock you. And as I said the Cullen's have owe me a debt so each night for the next 814 years you will be in excruciating pain. And because I don't want you both to disturb your knew owners that pain will be silent. But everything else you want you will be heard", Mina says and attaches the gold chain onto the collar and it locks into place

Bella whimpers as she feels a magic current go down her spine. And so does Paul.

"Aren't you both gorgeous little puppies?" Mina asks coos tickling them under their chins

Bella licks her hand in complaint like a puppy would. Bella in her mind was trying to fight it but her dog part of her mind which was blending in with her human mind was enjoying it. And so was Paul's.

"Now Mr Black I must go. Look after your new puppies. Remember what I said. They are puppies and dogs in EVERY way. You will have to walk them, fed them, take them to the toilet, train them and you will have to bath them in her private areas and groom them. Lucky you won't have to put up with her in heat too she is an adult dog", Mina laughs

"Change them back!" Jacob snarls

"Can't. Their minds are now already blending together. Like I said they would still act like a dog if I turn them human. I better go you have two visitors coming in fast", Mina says and disappears in a green mist

Jacob finds out he could move and jumps up and runs to Bella and Paul who both cowers back in the corner.

Bella was horrified she was cowering from her best friend but to her puppy mind he was scary.

"Bella, Paul you know I won't hurt you", Jacob says softly

"Damn I thought we would reach them in time!" a southern voice says

Jacob spins around and sees two red-eyed vampires.

"Who are you?" Jacob demands

"I am Peter Whitlock and this is my mate Charlotte. Bella is my Great-Great Granddaughter. I take it that witch Mina did this?" Peter asks

"Yes. Is there anyway…", Jacob starts

"No there isn't. Their human brains are already melding with their dog brain. I TOLD Jasper not to make a deal with that witch!" Peter yells angrily

Bella feels mortified as she feels herself wee on the carpet because she was scared. She whimpers pitifully.

"Oh little one it will be ok", Charlotte says, "You didn't mean to wee on the floor. It is your dog mind at work. I am sorry little one you are a dog now and nothing anyone can do will help and we will have to treat you like a dog same with you mister"

Paul whines at that.

Charlotte approaches and holds out her hand for Bella and Paul to sniff. Puppy Bella sniffs the hand and yaps as Charlotte doesn't scare her. That started Paul yappying too.

"Char can you see what their collars says?" Peter asks

"Why would she need to check the collars?" Jacob asks

"Because the witch likes naming her victims", Peter says with disgust, "And it will be the only name Bella and Paul will now answer too once they are trained like normal dogs"

Charlotte goes to Bella's collar and takes the gold chain and runs her fingers over the collar and sees the name _Artemis Cleopatra._

"It says 'Artemis Cleopatra'", Charlotte says grimly as Bella yaps happily at her new name

Even though her part human mind was horrified. Her puppy mind loved it and waked it's tail happily.

"Not bad. She normal has more morbid names", Peter says

"We can't call her that!" Jacob yells causing Bella to whimper

"It is now her name. We can't change it. It is engraved in her brain. She won't answer to Bella now. She has accepted the new name and is happy about it", Peter says sorrowfully, "What about Paul's Char?"

"It says Apollo Grindlehowl", Charlotte says grimly

"I will show you they will answer to their humans names! Bella, Paul come here", Jacob says kneeling down and patting his knees

Bella and Paul didn't move even though they wanted to answer and go to him for comfort.

"Artemis Cleopatra, Apollo Grindlehowl come to Grandpa", Peter says kneeling down

Bella and Paul yap and walk to Peter and sniff him and feels the connection of family with him. Bella was horrified when she answered to the name. And so was Paul as he was trapped too in his mind.

"No I will get them to answer to Bella and Paul", Jacob says stubbornly

"It won't work. Now we need to discuss how to fake Bella's death and how to handle the Victoria situation", Peter says leaving Bella on the floor to listen even though her puppy mind would not be interested for long

"We can't fake her death! It would kill Charlie", Jacob says

"What do you expect to tell him? The only way is to fake her death and only you shape-shifters and vampires know she is now a German Shepherd puppy", Peter replies

"I don't want to do that to Charlie. We can turn them back", Jacob says stubbornly

"Didn't you listen to the witch!? She would have told you it is impossible as soon as the process was started. I have scene her work and Peter too. The people she turns never can disconnect with their animal selves. Bella and Paul will become more and more a dog as they grow up from a puppy. They will have to be trained and the Bella and Paul you knew have already disappeared. They are only an observer now. They can't control themselves anymore", Charlotte explains

Bella and Paul had lost interest in the conversation and had started exploring the house. Her puppy mind was curious and so was Paul's. She was curious and her puppy mind to Bella's horror was looking for a place to do her business. She found a place by the front door and starts to do it. Bella tries to stop herself from doing the poo that was coming but she couldn't all she felt was relief as she was going it. Paul does a wee right next to it marking his territory.

"What are you doing!?" Peter yells

Bella and Paul whimper as Peter sees the poo and wee on the floor.

"Naughty. You do not poo or wee on the floor", Peter says sternly and flicks them on the nose

Bella and Paul whimper.

"Your treating them like children!" Jacob yells

"They are basically are ones! They are puppies and now will need to be trained", Peter says

Bella and Paul start to run out of the house from the noise but before they got too far from the house their shock collar kicks in and shocks them violently making them yelp and cry and the chains on them attach to the ground.

"Bella, Paul you don't run away!" Jacob says picking Bella and Paul up in his arms and the chains go to his hands

"We better take them to the reserve. And I will crash and torch Bella's car. You can take our rental. But you should buy puppy toys and beds for them. Charlotte will take you to the pet store for food and everything else", Peter says

"But they are human!" Jacob protests

"Not anymore. They will never be again", Peter says mournfully

Bella's puppy mind was not paying attention she was licking Jacob's fingers and so was Paul. But Bella who's mind was locked with her puppy's mind was sad that she would soon be dead to Charlie and most of all she would never be a human again or even a vampire. And what scared her was that in time she was going to get more and more a dog and that is what scared Paul the most too...

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
